narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dobery Uchiha
Dobery is calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytically, preferring not to engage in combat; being more than content to watch both parties until a battle reaches its conclusion, and then stepping in. However, when it comes to his allies, Dobery is one of the first to try and defuse the situation, whether it be through diplomacy or through force. History Dobery had a rough history. He was born as the oldest son of three which wasn't bad but when the country over threw his father things started to get rough. For revenge, his father put his beloved family through the project of creating the perfect Bijuu. It was created through the remnants of chakra that the Sanbi left after it's last attack, plus sapping the negative energies from the civilians who stupidly thought they were just getting a check up. When enough energy and chakra was collected, his wife, Dobery's mother volunteered ahead of him. Both parents argued over it but it was seemingly foolish to put them in danger eitherway and he was still determined on revenge. When the villagers found out about the man trying to commit 'treason', they attempt to kill him and his family. Which they succeeded but only through sacrifice. The parents, who despite the turmoil, always showed much love to their three children; which was why his father put the demon in him. Rather to protect him... which it did. After the emotional high was made, Umi murdered his parents killers ruthlessly, awakening not only his demon but his eyes of Ranmaru that day as well. Bloodstained and injured, Umi traveled aimlessly through the water country until some traveling medic shinobi took him in. Bringing him into Kiri where they acted as surrogate parents and adopted the child into their lives. In which when Umi became old, did they find out that they have been raising royalty. the Qegan Existing for as long as generations began the Dojutsu has traits from the three main canon eyes known as Sharingon, Byakugan, and Renningan. From the sharingan the user is able to use the original tomo abilities usually seen but the tomo aren't necessarily seen. From the Byakugan the user field of sight reaches at high range and degree as seen in the canon. And of the renningan the user is able to carry paths up to four not including himself. Now, its own abilities it carries would be able to replicate anything he touches on a cellular level rapidly. The next ability shown by this dojutsu would be to covert any element together to form a new element (Ex: Water release with Fire release to get Steam release). Next would be the paths it carries. If the user ever decides to split up his powers he would do so with paths available by this eye. Four paths having a different featuring of technique and power. The first being able to cast illusive images such as holographic images of himself or buildings. Can even cast illusions on opponents but through touch and it is said that these illusions measure its effects to great heights, having the victim bleed from there nose afterwards if not paralyzed and even put under a conscious state. The next path is allowed to break illusions seen on the field with a specific set of scrolls as well. His eyes is also able to see further than the other paths. The next path is able to summon the dead mimicking the reanimation technique a bit. Having a certain number (being 5) of dead shinobi to fight before him on the field but once one of the dead shinobi is destroyed, it is immediately replaced. And this shall continue until he stops the jutsu. The next and last path is allowed to summon deformed beast onto the field, creatures with no motives but to rip there opponents apart for there summoner. Their appearances are creatures that can either stand on two feet or crawl on both hands and knees, all being the color of black. Sharp chakra teeth taunting towards there opponent(s) that allow the to tear down on strong defenses and cause further damage then sometimes necessary. Claws are the same. While this is going on Dobery isn't able to use any of the features given to his paths but he has his own way of getting around still. Chakra Beams The energy or chakra beams all, when beamed toward a target, cover any exposed light in pitch darkness. The range the beam has is vast and its attack is powerful as it is massive. It could shatter rock built surfaces and its intense heat has a melting temperature of 5,200 degrees which could easily melt away large amounts of sand into glass and later melt it. It could destroy and entire training field when pushed further. These beams are fast but with the users control of chakra he is able to guild the beams, turning a corner within seconds if needed but he has yet needed to do so.